


Нечеловеческие ресурсы

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасибо за резюме, джентльмены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечеловеческие ресурсы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inhuman Resources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151738) by [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Fullmetal Alchemist.  
> Бета: Lindwurm.

— Так кто ты там? — спрашивает их новый босс. В его голосе звучит нетерпение, словно ему не терпится развернуть подарок.

Роа выпрямляется и расплавляет плечи.

— Корова, — с каменным лицом говорит Мартел.

— Корова, — бессердечно подтверждает Дорчетт.

— Корова, — театрально выдыхает Бидо, указывая на него пальцем.

— Бык! — рычит Роа. — Сколько можно повторять?

Дорчетт задумывается.

— Пожалуй, начну называть себя волком.

— Как же жаль, — по-змеиному извиваясь, вставляет Мартел, — что тебе не досталось что-нибудь покруче. Хотя рога очень даже милые.

— _Бык_ , да черт побери, в который раз.

И Роа предпринимает единственное, что способно восстановить его достоинство.

Грид хладнокровно поднимает голову, пока Роа превращается. Его рот расползается в акульей ухмылке.

— А рога и правда милые. Спасибо за резюме, джентльмены. Леди. Прежде чем отправить вас к персоналу на инструктаж — и под персоналом я подразумеваю бар, а под инструктажем — бурбон, — покажу вам свои персональные данные.

С этими словами он потягивается и становится живой статуей с мускулами, покрытыми шифером вместо кожи. Зубы выступают, как у черепа, а глаза прищуриваются до злобных щелочек. Похоже, он слегка смущен.

— Вы не человек, — без выражения произносит Мартел.

— А мы кто? — спрашивает Роа.

Шиферная маска исчезает. Грид застенчиво улыбается.

— Я искусственный человек, — говорит он. — Подделка.

Роа с удивлением замечает нотку нервного вызова: _и пошли вы, если вам это не нравится_.

— А, да без разницы, — говорит он.

— Лишь бы нам платили, — добавляет Дорчетт.

Грид награждает их улыбкой и начинает вводить в курс дела.


End file.
